Diarios  de  amores  imposibles
by Anahi93Malfoy
Summary: ¿Que  sientes  cuando  te  enamoras  y  no  eres  correspondido?Harry,  Hermione,  Draco  y  Ginny  te  lo  cuentan  en  sus  diarios.  Espero  les  guste!besitos! ONESHOT Ortografia Corregida S


Hola se me ocurrió este fanfic mientras estaba acostada en mi cama Y nada esta historia vino a mi cabeza agarre el primer papel que tenia a mano y empecé a escribir espero les guste.

Todos los personajes pertenecen a J.K.Rowling

Diarios de amores imposibles.

Diario de Draco Malfoy:

No puedo mas un Malfoy no llora me han enseñado de pequeño y lo estoy haciendo, debes amar a Pansy Parkinson tu prometida pero por ella amor no siento, debes estar orgulloso de tu sangre pero jamás lo estaré si es lo que me impide estar con ella, y por sobre todas las cosas no amar a una traidora a la sangre. No entiendo porque pero me enamore de la comadreja. Cada vez que la veo quiero gritarlo. Si ella sufre yo lo hago. Y no es por mi que dejo caer estas lagrimas sino por ella, ella es quien llora yo solo la acompaño en el dolor. Ni siquiera se porque lo hago, yo solo se que allí estabas Ginny te ví llorar en aquel frió callejón de Hosmeade y me sentí morir.

Solo recuerdo que estaba caminando solo. Te había visto salir de Las Tres Escobas y no se porque pero te seguí no sin antes impedir que los gorilas de Crabe y Goyle me siguieran. Y llegaste a aquel callejón y comenzaste a llorar. Salí corriendo, entre a la sala común y al comprobar que estaba vacía también comencé a hacerlo.

Deseo gritarte te amo pero no puedo y al contrario de eso cada vez que nos encontramos te digo la comadreja Weasley, porque soy tan idiota no lo se, porque sacrifico mi familia por ti tampoco lo único que se es que…

-Ginny Weasley te amo-Dijo el rubio mientras repasaba con ojos grises y llorosos las líneas que acababa de escribir.

Diario de Ginny Weasley:

¿Por qué lo haces? Porque cada vez que nos vemos inconscientemente me lastimas.

Tu no sabes lo que siento por ti, pero para mi desgracia yo si se lo que tu sientes por mi. Soy la dulce y tierna Ginny Weasley. La hermanita de tu mejor amigo. He tenido novios he tenido besos , pero ninguno me ha podido sacar la triste amargura de que cada vez que me vez sientes que miras a tu hermanita menor.

Como muchas veces aquí me encuentro llorando. Llorando porque te vi en la calle allí estabas junto con las chiquillas de cuarto que siempre te persiguen. Una de ellas te beso y tu le correspondiste, lo que hizo que fuese a aquel callejón oscuro y comenzase a llorar. Se que no la amas mas bien se que tu simplemente besas por besar. Así es el gran Harry James Potter un galán de primera un chico que se besa con todas y mi…

-Amor imposible-termino La pelirroja cayendo desplomada sobre su diario llorando de tal forma que parecía que jamás acabaría.

Diario de Harry Potter:

10, 20, 30, 40…

El numero de mis conquistas se puede contar de a decenas pero sin embargo se que no eres mía y eso me duele en el alma. Creo que mi mejor amigo te pretende y eso hace que no pueda estar contigo.

Hoy me pareció verte, besarte pero fue grande mi desilusión al darme cuenta de que no era lo que yo pensaba. Solo era una joven de 14 años castaña pero su pelo era increíblemente lacio. Ví lo que quería ver, te vi caminar vi esos ojos miel dedicándome una mirada seductora, vi tu pelo castaño y rebelde dirigirse a mi, tome tu rostro y te dedique un suave beso que cuando te solté hizo que suspires. Pero una vez mas no eras tu me fui caminando con amargura dejando allí a esa joven con rostro iluminado y soñador no sin antes decirle-solo fue un beso-.

Acércate a mi Hermione y muéstrame como se siente un beso de verdad.

Eres la chica mas inteligente de Hogwarts solo déjame…

-Enseñarte a amarme-Termino en voz alta y decidida el joven ojiverde al tiempo que tiraba su diario, para desgracia de Ron quien en ese momento entraba y el cuaderno de cuero le dio en la cabeza.

Diario de Hermione Granger:

Quiero sentir tu rubia cabellera más de cerca. Quiero dejar de oírte decirme sangre sucia. Quiero dejar de fingir y quiero que los demás dejen de fingir por mi. Pero se que lo que yo quiero no se cumplirá y tengo que conformarme con la vida solitaria que elegí. Pero todos me ven bien porque tengo un amigo. Un gran amigo que sacrifica su tiempo por mi.

Draco Malfoy mi pequeño hurón engreído¿porque me enamore de ti ?no lo se. Tal vez sea de esa forma gris y vacía con que miras o tal vez tu forma misteriosa de andar. Mira si eres misterioso hoy estaba en las 3 escobas con Ron y simplemente te levantaste e impediste que tus secuaces te siguieran. No se a donde fuiste porque mi mejor amigo Ron que para que no este triste finge junto conmigo, finge a…

-Hermione, hay que bajar a comer es hora de seguir jugando a ser novios- Dijo el pelirrojo interrumpiendo la escritura de la chica, quien asintió y dejo escapar una sonrisa su amigo fingía todo el tiempo ser novios para que ella no se sintiera sola y no cayera indefensa gracias a que se había enamorado del hurón de "Draco Malfoy".

O.O.O.O.O.O.O

Holi¿¿¿Como me quedo??? Espero les haya gustado simplemente quería mostrar a 4 jóvenes enamorados entre si…o sea un bolonqui de sentimientos y en mi opinión creo que lo logre. ¿¿¿Saben algo??? En un principio Cho y Ron estaban incluidos pero decidí quitarlos.

Recuerden dejar Reviews aunque sea para criticarme jeje…

Besitos ¡!!


End file.
